sprawlguerillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zap
Diese Site befindet sich noch im Aufbau. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? Geboren und aufgewachsen ist er in Hamm einer Stadt an der Lippe in der nähe von Dortmund. Nach Aufenthalten in diversen Kinderheimen und Pflegefamilien ist er auf eigne Faust los gezogen und es hat Ihn nach Gelesenkirchen verschlagen Er fand schnell Anschluss bei einer Gang die sich mit kleinen Gaunereinen Überwasser hält. Seine Eltern haben bei seiner Erziehung im Alter von 8 Jahren das Handtuch geschmissen da sie mit seiner Hyperaktivität und seiner Gewaltbereitschaft nicht zu Recht gekommen sind. Und aufgrund Ihrer Lebenseinstellung .. Straight-Edge-Lifestyle „ der es nicht Vorsieht mit Chemischen Mitteln wie Tabletten oder ähnliches den Körper zu beeinflussen. Deshalb gaben sie Ihn in ein staatliches Kinderheim und hofften dass er dort zu Recht klomm und es Ihm besser gehen würde. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? Seine Mutter würde sagen …. Er wird den weg gehen den das Schicksal für meinen Engel bereithält und er wird die Welt verändern. Sein Vater… Mein Sohn wird der Welt Zeigen was ne Harke ist. 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? Während der Geschehnisse um Tempo war er auf der Strasse in Gelsenkirchen beheimatet und ärgste sich das er nicht damit Geld verdienen kann. 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? In seiner Gang den XXX XXX wurde sein bestreben nach mehr macht für sich nicht gehör und Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und dem Wunsch den Staat und alles was dazu gehört von unten her zu zermürben ebenfalls als Hirngespinst abgetan. Daher entschloss er sich aus der Gang aus zu steigen und unterzog sich dem Ritual der Gang. Bei dem er gegen einen der besten Kämpfer der Gang überleben musste. Mit Viel glück gewann er den Kampf und lies seien Gegner seien Sieg mit dem Leben bezahlen so wie es die Regeln vorgaben. Jetzt ist er auf dem Weg in die Schatten. 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Durch seine Zeit bei der Gang, die Ihr Geld mit Illegalen Faustkämpfen und Schutzgeld Erpressungen verdient, hat er sein Geld in eine 1 Zimmer Whg investiert da er keine Cyberware oder ähnliches hat die kostenintensiv ist. 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? Die Dunkle Göttin hat Ihn gefunden in den schweren Zeiten seines Lebens und wird Ihn leiten und die Ströme des Manas und Die Geister werden Ihn führen auf seinem Weg nach Macht und Erfüllung seiner Ziele. 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? Nichts weil sonst ich Ihn ja nicht Spielen würde ... 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? ER steht allen Konzernen und Staatlichen Organen nicht positiv gegenüber. 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? Alle seine Kontakte hat er während seiner Zeit in der Gang gefunden den besten Persönlichen Bezug hat er zum Strassen Doc Mike Messer der Ihm immer auch mal einen kleinen Obolus gegeben hat weil er per Magie oft geholfen hat. 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? Er trinkt und Nimmt Drogen in den klaren Momenten die er hat liest er über Fehler und miss erfolge des Staates und schürt so seine Motivation den Staat zu verändern. 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? Siehe Frage 13 Den Rest seiner Fähigkeiten hat er durch die Zugehörigkeit bei der Gang gelernt. 12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs ein hält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? Nach seinem Persönlichen bestreben nach macht geht er über leichten der Personen die Ihm im Wege stehen. Unschuldige Opfer gibt es über all 13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? IM alter von 14 Jahren wurde er nachts in einer Gasse von einer kleinen Taschenräuber Gang überfallen die ihn fast getötet hätten. Als er am Boden lag wurde sein Geist von der Dunkeln Göttin berührt und sie zeigte Ihm durch einen Geist zu was er fähig ist. ER streckte in dieser Nacht alle seine Angreifer mit Hilfe eines Blitzstrahls nieder. Er ist schnell reizbar und verliert oft schnell die beherschung und stürzt sich auch in eine Schlägerei. 14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? ER hat keine 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? Alles dumme Ameisen die nicht mutig sind die Augen zu öffnen und aufzustehen um gegen das System zu Rebellieren. Er wird allen die Augen öffnen. 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Er kann keine Familiären Bindungen oder Gefühle annehmen oder aufbauen. Seine Angst ist die Tief in Ihm ist das die Konzerne irgendwann alles Kontrollieren und niemand mehr frei sein kann egal wo und wie und was. 17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? ER hat keinen weltlichen Besitz der Ihm wirklich wichtig ist. 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Als Kind wollte er immer ein strahlender Held wie Im Triedeo aber er merkte bald dass Helden immer fallen und as gute nie wirklich gewinnt. 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? Siehe Bild. 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Da er es liebt Blitze egal welcher art zu werfen dachte er sich das gerausche eines Blitzes ist so in der Richtung eines zzzaaapppp…. Gaben & Handicaps Zauberer Mut Schutzpatron (Dunkle Göttin) Außergewöhnliche Wahrnehmung (+2) Abhängigkeit (Mild, Alkohol) Abhängigkeit (Mild, Aufputschmittel) Vorurteile (Staatliche Organe, Radikal) Attribute Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Kontakte Gang Unterboss Con 3 Loy 2 Schieber Björn Con 3 Loy 2 Strassen Doc Con 2 Loy 2 Talis Krämer Con 3 Loy 1 Herr Schmidt (1/X) Rose (2/3) Feinde Desperados MC RRP (2/4) Zaubersprüche Tradition Schwarze Magie Gegenmitel Heilen Verbesserte Unsichtbarkeit Blitzstrahl Betäubunsblitz Flammenwerfer Elektro Aura Interferenz Metamagie Intitaten Grad 1 Zentrieren Waffen & Rüstung Walther Secura Smartlink, Tarnholster,Angepasster Griff Skinlink Ausrüstung Gefälschte SIN 4 (Ferdinand Krach) 20 Datenchips 5 Wegwerf-Kommlinks Hardware-Kiste Geld Stand: 31.05.2074 25.810 € Karma Stand: 31.05.2074 Erhalten: 20 Fragen: 20 First Run: 5 Katasteramt I: 5 +1 Laborkomplex: 5 Katasteramt II: 7 Gesamt: 43 Ausgegeben: Editieren: 1 -> 3: 5 Hacking -> (Ausnutzen): 2 Überreden 1 -> 2: 4 Matrixkampf 1 -> 2: 4 Wandlungsgrad 0 -> 1: 10 Gesamt: 25 Karma Aktuell: 18 Quellen Kategorie:SC